


perfect blue.

by novvac, vallhalla (novvac)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Snippets, this is j non-connected shorts i write abt de sardet nd the characters in greedfall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novvac/pseuds/novvac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/novvac/pseuds/vallhalla
Summary: snippets of De Sardet's life in Tir Fradi.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> these will range from rlly short to like,, a thousand words or two. it's not really about event, more so characters and interactions if that makes any sense? i j wanted to write abt these losers, i lov 'em. ignore the lack of capitlisation at times, i'm j lazy. i've also taken some creative liberties w/ some characters at times- only j side characters w no definitive personalities.

Looking out onto the vast ocean, de Sardet quietly watches ripples of water move along with the fishes and a soft, slight noise escapes a parted mouth. The sea isn't boring, despite what captain Vasco said, that isn't what ails him. The thought of his mother is still lingering in his mind, like a thought not fully developed. It will always linger as there will be no conclusion.

She will die, alone, yearning.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh on ol menawi **has** to mean one w/ the mark or somethin along those lines??? right??? also its so funny when all the non-native characters say shit in the native language like bye

He always felt a little bit different. more in tune with the world than his peers but that was seen as more of a hobby than anything. In the most obvious sense, he felt different because of the mark he bared on his face. "on ol menawi" , they called him. He assumed it had something to do with the mark from the first time someone said it, but he didn't have the time to ponder on what it meant. More native speech he didn't have privy to understanding he thought.

After a conversation with Siora, however, he's deduced (quite intelligently, one might add) that it means "one with the mark". He's not particularly sure what that says about him, maybe it's best if he doesn't.


End file.
